Traitor's Bloodline: Eternal Damnation -Dante Arc-
by Demons Anarchy of Pride
Summary: Dante has always been a lone wolf. He never believed in trusting others. In his pursuit to find his brother, he meets the Mad Genius of the Netherworld Academy, who is also the son of the Overlord. Will he find his brother at long last? Or will he find out what it means to truly live your life as a human being, and not as a devil? -Part 2 of Eternal Damnation-


**Author's notes: **I will say this up front, I take no credit. The ideas from this story belong to the author of the original Traitor's Bloodline series, I am just doing my own take on it, a spin-off you could say. This story is the first of my adaption of The Traitor's Bloodline series, telling Dante's story as he traverses Evil Academy and Temen-ni-gru, so its a mix of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice. There will also be a couple of OC's you might recognize from Adios, Netherworld! by SaberTheFallenAngel. Anyway, lets get this crazy party started!

**The Traitor's Bloodline: Dante Arc**

_Mission Interlude: One Wild Party_

_A world that is darker than a pitch-black cave... A world that lies deeper than the deepest of oceans... A world that is governed by demons, the Netherworld. It is here that the denizens of darkness roam in search of power, status, wealth, and knowledge. There are countless Netherworlds, but one in particular is the setting for our story. The NetherInstitute Evil Academy, an ever-expanding school that teaches demons the meanings of what it means to be the creatures of darkness. Here, humans may lose their sanity, should they venture in..._

_This is your only warning._

* * *

><p>The halls, littered with several demons that either resembled humans or looking nothing of the part...<p>

Empty classrooms with no teachers inside...

Yeah, this was his kind of school. Standing in the middle of the lobby of the school was a young man who looked no older than twenty or so, maybe younger. He wore a deep red coat that reached down to his knees, wearing cargo jeans and black combat shoes, he wore no shirt beneath it, but to many women he would be handsome, as he had silverish white hair and steely blue eyes. Strapped to his back was a guitar case, and on his jacket was a holster with two pistols, one black and one white inscribed with the words "Ebony" and "Ivory" on the sliders.

To those wondering, this was the biggest rule-breaker, the biggest heartthrob, and the biggest nutcase in the whole world, and his name was Dante, youngest son of the Dark Knight Sparda. Yes, the very same Sparda that fought against his own kind and protected humans once he awakened to the sense of justice. However, if Sparda was law-abiding at times, Dante was the complete opposite, always breaking rules, never one for taking things seriously, oh and he loved pissing people off.

And he was Evil Academy's newest student by some freaking stroke of luck, if you could call it that. His business partner, who was helping him work on a name for his new business, had found him a high-quality paying job, which involved helping some kid named Mao in his quest to overthrow the Overlord. If the job was of the right price, well, then you had one of the best devil hunters in the business.

There were two things wrong with this, the first was that he was in a school with demons. The second was the pay. 800,000 HL? That was freaking cheap! It should have been 1,500,000 HL! "Beggars can't be choosers, Dante." Enzo told him, which earned him a glare from the devil hunter.

Dante sighed, scratching his head as he walked inside the school. It was big, that was for sure, but a little weird- Wait, what in the hell was that statue? "Is that... some kind of deformed penguin?" Dante wondered aloud.

"That's plain rude, dood!" The red-coated demon hunter jumped and whirled around to see what could only be described as a penguin with peg legs and a pouch on its stomach. Oh, did he forget to mention that it was blue? "It's a Prinny, like me!"

Dante raised an eyebrow, wondering what exactly a Prinny was before turning around to leave, ignoring the explanation that would probably come from the thing's beak. "This place is so freaking weird, not like that I haven't said that already. Okay, let's see who my freaky classmates are. Green ugly slime with a skull... Oh, hello, hottie girl with tail and wings- dammit, she looks older than me." _'Not like it hasn't stopped me before, though...'_ Dante mentally added, smirking. "Some weirdo with a skull on his head... Wait, is that supposed to a wooden statue?"

Dante sighed heavily. "I take it back. This place is full of Nightmare Before Christmas rejects."

No sooner had he said that did a bell ring out. The older looking demons shifted about moving to their classrooms, however a large number of students didn't, they simply continued chattering with a couple few of them actually heading into classrooms. At first, Dante was about to say something but decided not to. After all, it wasn't like he wasn't heading to class either.

"Excuse me, pardon me, Delinquent coming through!" Dante heard as he whirled around, and be tackled by what looked like a child dressed in a small black dress with a skull, black pointy horns, and pink hair and eyes. Next to her were two girls that certainly looked a lot of the half-demon's time. The first one looked like some kind of female samurai, dressed in a white jacket exposing her chest, with her bust wrapped tightly in bandages, and red feudal slacks. The other was like a kunoichi, wearing pink tightly wrapped bandages with a mask that covered the lower half of her face, dark fiery red eyes, and black hair tied back.

Once the girl recovered from her dizziness, she looked at him. "Hey, watch it!" she snapped at him. Then, she frowned as she looked at him up and down, obviously taking in his appearance. "You're not from around here, are you?"

Dante smirked. "How'd you guess? No, wait, don't tell me! I'm a handsome devil."

"Hardly." the kunoichi said flatly, but the youth could have sworn he saw a faint smile underneath the mask. "Still, you don't look like a human. Are you a new student?"

"Eh, somewhat. Here on a job, actually." Dante said as he shrugged. "I'm supposed to attend the place for God knows how long and do something while I'm at it." _'Though what, I wish Enzo told me.'_ Dante added mentally. The job was to attend Evil Academy, but all Enzo said was to do something someday. "The name is Dante. So, why's a Delinquent like you heading to class? Last time I checked, Delinquents are bad boys and girls."

"Ah, but here in the Netherworld, it's a bit different." the samurai girl said kindly. "You see, those who do good acts are considered Delinquents, and those that do bad acts are considered Honor Students."

"So I would be an Honor Student for once." Dante smirked. "Awesome."

"Eh, it figures you would be an Honor Student by the way you dress." the small child said, sighing before suddenly panicking. "Crap! We're going to be late! Kyoko, Asuka, let's book it!"

The two girls nodded, following the shorter girl with incredible speed that left a trail of dust behind. Dante whistled, more focused on the two taller girls than the trail. "Man, those are some awesome legs... Damn do I have good luck!" he said, chuckling to himself once he saw their rears.

"Excuse me, sir." The half-devil looked over his shoulder to see an old man dressed like a butler standing behind him with both hands behind his back. His clothes were black with red interior, his face old and aged with a white beard and glasses. "Are you Dante, the man I was told to expect?"

"So, you're the client Enzo told me about?" Dante asked, slipping his gloved hands into his jeans. "Didn't know it was an old geezer that brought me here."

"Believe me, I'm quite younger than what I look. Ah, forgive me for not introducing myself earlier. I am Geoffrey, you're client. I am in need of a man with certain... talent." Geoffrey said, chuckling. "Of course, what I am looking for isn't your average man."

"And you called me in." Dante said, smiling a bit. "Sure, I can kill demons, but a demon client is whole other story. Why should I take this job exactly?"

"For one thing, son of Sparda..." the old demon said, causing Dante's eyes to widen slightly in surprise. "I am willing to offer you quite a large sum of money. Being the butler of the Overlord' son is quite rewarding, mind you. The second thing is that this job might prove beneficial to you."

"And how so?" the red-coated man asked curiously. What Geoffrey said next made Dante's jaw drop.

"You might find the man you've been looking for. You see, there have been rumors that a man has been slaying certain demons here in the Netherworld, the Seven Sins. The man is described as wearing a blue coat with snow-white hair swept back, carrying a katana with him."

Dante was speechless. The man Geoffrey had described was the same person he had been looking for, the person he hadn't seen in a year... his older brother, Vergil. Dante, while also honing his skills and accepting jobs involving demons, whether there was little to no pay at all. Now, an old man was saying that this job just might let him see his brother again. "So, do we have a deal, mister Dante?"

"Heh, sly old bastard..." Dante muttered before nodding. "So, what exactly is my job?"

"My master, Mao, wishes to defeat his father, who happens to be the child of the Overlord that rules this Netherworld. However, he also acts as the Dean of the school. Dean is just another title for Overlord, mind you. Mao needs someone who can train him for the times ahead, act as a mentor. However, please, do not let him become attached to you. That is the last thing he needs."

"Don't want him having friends, do ya?" Dante joked, laughing only for Geoffrey to look at him dead in the eye with a locked jaw.

"Both myself and my master hold one thing in regard: A demon relishes solitude!" Dante laughed as he held up his hands in defense, crying uncle. "Ah, pardon me. My master's well-being is of the utmost importance."

"So I have to protect him while he's on his way to becoming the next principle of Nightmare School... Gotcha." Dante said, understanding the mission. "So, how strong is he?"

"Not very, but he is slowly reaching the level he needs. Before he can confront his father, he will need to become... a hero."

"Sorry, what?" Dante said, suddenly wondering what the hell the old man just said. "I must have something in my ear, or did you just say he needs to become a hero?"

"No, you heard correctly." Geoffrey said, nodding in response. "In order for the young master to defeat his father, he will have to acquire the title of hero."

'_Damn video game logic, even here it follows me...'_ Dante groaned, suddenly finding the whole plot to be rather cliché. After all, it always seemed to be the same wherever he went or whatever he read, it always has to be a hero that defeats the big bad guy of the whole thing. "So, I just have to protect him while he becomes a hero, then my job is finished?"

"Precisely." Geoffrey nodded. "So then, do we have a deal?"

"One condition: Free Pizza during my stay here. Extra large, and extra cheese with every toppings except olives, capiche?"

Geoffrey actually laughed at that before agreeing to his conditions. With that, the old man led him to his living quarters, which also happened to be the same place his client's 'young master' lived. The room was a complete mess, but Dante's shop was worse. The floor was completely littered with comics that had hero-looking people fighting demonic figures, though they were poor quality. Sitting atop a table was a young child with snow white hair like Dante's, except it was much more wild with a black turtleneck sweater and a red jacket that hanged off of his shoulders, white shorts, and glasses. He was currently breathing heavily with drool hanging down from his mouth, and his glasses fogged up. "Dude, that has got to be a massive perv's face if there ever was one..." Dante muttered under his breath, causing Geoffrey to shake his head.

"Why is it that everyone seems to call young master Mao's expression that when engrossed in research?" he mumbled before clearing his throat, causing the young man to be shaken out of his reading and look over his shoulder to see the two. "Young master, how goes the research?"

"Better than I expected!" the boy, Mao if Dante recalled Geoffrey calling him, said with glee in his crimson eyes. "But I haven't quite figured out how to obtain a hero's power... I must find one and dissect him!"

Dante actually busted out laughing, holding his stomach from how hard he was cracking up. "Dude, you sound like a quack doc with a screw in his head!" (Cookie to whoever guess who he's referring to, shouldn't be that hard)

Mao frowned at Dante's remark, looking at Geoffrey. "Hey, who is he?"

"Ah, this is the man I requested. He will be aiding you in you're quest to obtain the title of Overlord, young master." Geoffrey said. "His name is Dante. Don't be fooled by his appearance, master Mao, as he is one of the two sons of Sparda."

At the mere mention of the name, Mao suddenly felt his eyes linger on Dante, who was scowling by how the old demon had just told the kid about his heritage. "Sparda? As in, the Dark Knight Sparda?"

"Kid, you put even a finger on me, and I will put a bullet through you're head, client's kid or not." Dante warned, aiming Ebony at the boy's forehead for good measure and to express his point. "I am not some toy for you to open up."

"Master, unfortunately, we do require him in mint condition." Geoffrey clucked his tongue. "Now then, I had thought your curiosity about how to obtain a hero's power might happen, so I prepared this Herodar in advance."

"Hero-what?" Dante frowned.

"It is a device that seeks out the nearest hero within the vicinity. And, luckily, one is here at Evil Academy, located directly in the Dean's office."

"Of course..." Dante muttered. "It has to be where the 'final boss' awaits..."

"Ah! As expected of you, Geoffrey!" Mao said, praising his butler. "Well then, off we go!"

Dante could only watch as Mao took off in a hurry, not even bothering to listen to what else his butler had to say. "He's a real piece of work..."

Geoffrey could only chuckle at his remark. "You haven't even begun to see what he's truly capable of...

* * *

><p>AN: AND DONE BABY! Sheesh, I almost forgot how crazy Absence of Justice is. First Vergil D2, then Dante D2, and now this one. I seriously need to learn how to start in chronological order. Also, in case you guys are wondering, the characters from Adios, Netherworld! that appear in the story are Agnus, Ghost, Agnes (who has yet to make an appearance. Seriously, will you hurry up Saber?!), Gin, and unfortunately, Magatsu. If you wanna know more, read the story mentioned above. Anyway, not much to say here, other than tell me what you think. Same as last time, ask away and I'll answer via review. Here are Dante's stats for the story.

Name: Dante

Title: Son of Sparda

Description: One of the twin sons of Sparda. Unlike his older brother, he is rebellious and quick to make witty remarks. Can't hold a relationship to save his life.

Evilitiy: This party's getting crazy!-Dante's stats increase per every enemy defeated by himself or allies by 5%. (Maximum 120%)

_Skills:_ Ebony and Ivory-Dante begins to barrage the enemy with bullets until they are full of holes. Description: Let's Rock!

Rebellion-Dante begins to overwhelm the enemy in a barrage of slashes until they are KO'd. After their defeat, he slings it on his shoulder with a grin on his face. Description: Keepin' it stylish!

Nevan-Dante whips out that sick guitar and begins to strum until he makes their ears bleed with that good old rock'n'roll. Description: The Angels Scream, and The Devil May Cry!

Cerberus-Dante begins to go wild with the bone-chilling nunchucks of his and begins to let Hell freeze over. Description: C'mon boy, let's go for a walk!

Agni & Rudra-Whipping out the twin blades, Dante casts Omega Fire and Omega Wind combined with Nether Slash (check Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness) before placing himself into a pose while an explosion occurs behind him. Description: No! Talking!

Devil Trigger-Dante is cloaked in a red aura while pulsing before Rebellion lets out a bloodcurdling scream, allowing Dante to enter his demonic visage, destroying everything in sight in a burst of crimson light. Description: Now You've Crossed The Line.

Well, I hope the next one I write won't have as much madness. Anyway, Temen-ni-gru will hit up once Mao suppresses his inner darkness when Almaz goes and gets himself killed. Also, guys, quick question! Should I make DmC Sparda appear in the story? I've been thinking of how things would go over if the two were to meet. Just a suggestion, nothing much.


End file.
